


Neji X Reader-Since Childhood Part 1

by LittleMightXO



Series: Anime/Video Game Oneshots and Lemons [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Sad, Smut, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMightXO/pseuds/LittleMightXO
Summary: As the  reader you were put into the the care of Hiashi while your parents went on a years long journey. Through the time you built bonds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure if this will trigger anything but there IS death of close family... so idk you've been warned I guess?

You looked up at the tall man in robes as your parents discussed with him. You sat there patiently; silently listening. "Are you sure it is okay if y/n stays here for a while? We just don't like leaving her for long periods of time."

"Yes, I can rest assure you that it is fine. Even though we usually don't let outsiders stay here there may be exceptions due to such dedication and our close relations. It is good that both companies remain close. You daughter and mine would be very good company for one another. Perhaps your daughter will toughen Hinata up." He chuckled quietly. To you this place seemed strange. Sure you were wealthy but not even your parents made you act THIS proper. Sighing to yourself you all bowed to each other. "Miss f/n, I will see you tomorrow."

Again you bowed. "Yes" You thanked him and you and your parents were on your way back home. "I don't understand why you couldn't just leave me at home, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself.." You crossed your arms. Displeased with the idea.

"F/n I'm afraid you don't understand that the Hyugas are very close acquaintances of ours. Its good to keep them close. Besides, you are not experienced enough to save yourself if someone was to come kidnap you. Your mother and I will be gone for nearly a year for this mission, if anyone we have enemies with catch wind you are by yourself who knows what will happen." You sighed and figured as much. There was no way of getting out of it.

NEJI'S POV

As uncle spoke with the friendly couple I observed the a girl who was there sitting quietly and patiently. I recall father knowing them for sometime but I never thought I would actually meet them. That family was notorious for being wealthy and strong and being acquainted with them was important. Whatever the case was, we were going to be living together. I'd rather not make bonds with someone like herself. Although.. she is sort of cute.

NORMAL POV- THE NEXT DAY

Birds chirped their joyful songs as you sat next to your window. Every morning you would draw or write of the beautiful view you had from the court yard garden. It brought you a piece of mind from the nightmares you would wake up from. Your family oracle claimed they were visions of some sort but you never believed in any of that stuff. The way that things were handled annoyed you. Not much of a fan of the whole wealthy scene. You sighed, yawning into the palm of your hand when your mother spoke through the door"F/n are you awake?" You walked to the rice paper door sliding it open, greeting the withered woman a good morning. For someone who seemed as sickly as she was, she was still a great ninja. Come to think of it you had no idea why your parents were leaving for such a long time. "Please get your things ready its almost time to go." Sliding the door closed your groaned, "maaaan this sucks." You took your time gathering your items, including your favorite kimono's, regular clothing and of course your journal and sketch book; also some other necessary items. The suitcase was a little large for you to carry so your father came in assisting you after you got dressed. You tied your h/l h/c back to get rid of the hair hiding your face.

-TIME SKIP-

Finally you arrived at the Hyuga's home. You climbed out of the carriage along your fathers side nervously walking towards Hiashi and a little boy you never met. You look back at you mother as he smile at you. Turning around You bowed quietly greeting them good morning. The man said nothing back. "Neji, please take miss l/n things and lead her to Hinata's room." Neji took the order with a nod and motioned for you to come a long. You gave your father a lasting hug with tears in your eyes.

"Do you have to go?" Your grip was nearly too tight for the man to handle. He gave you a look with his dark kind eyes. He knelt to the ground staring at you.

"F/n, I'm afraid I must. Never forget to count the days and write. Your mother and I will try and keep our good man Hiashi posted about our travels. We love you very much." He kissed your forehead and bowed off to Hiashi, Tears began to flood.

"Do not cry, show your parents you a strong woman." Your tears stopped and you choked them began with a nod; you bowed as the carriage went on its way. "Now let Neji show you to your room. I'm sorry we don't have a room of your own set up but in the mean time you can board with Hinata." You said nothing but okay and carried on a little faster following the boy named Neji.

He was sort of cute in your mind but seemed a little rude. "So, your name is Neji huh?" He looked back at you and glared. "Well my name is..."

"I know who you are, and frankly I don't care. The only reason why you're staying is because Hiashi is well acquainted with your parents." Damn was he ever rude. All you wanted to do was become friends. Crossing your arms you stuck out your tongue.

"Fine!" The two of you walked along side the middle of the house where there laid a dazzling garden, nearly as beautiful as yours. You stopped to examine the cherry blossom tree swaying in the middle; petals fluttered against the wind. You never had the chance to see a tree like this. Not one at full growth anyways. Neji stopped, a light pink tinted his face. He watched at how fascinated you were at the garden. But then he snapped out of it. Hinata tried getting his attention.

"Those must be her things, I'll take it from here N..Neji." Hinata's soft voice broke the silence also catching your attention. Neji said nothing and bowed to you leaving you in an awkward silence with the girl. "Miss l/n, I'm Hinata." She greeted herself standing next to you.

"What is it with you guys and the formalities. Its not like I'm actually royalty. Just call me f/n." You smiled sweetly, startling the shy girl. 'Wow...she is truly shy' "Should we get going? We're sort of standing here all quietly and awkward." With a nodded she motioned you to follow, helping you carrying your bag.

-NEJI'S POV-

Why is my heart beating so fast? I sat in the main room relaxing back my arms crossing behind my head. She doesn't seem like most girls, as far as rich and powerful families go anyways. F/n is so.. genuine and kind. Her future will be bright.

-NORMAL POV--TIME SKIP--

Its been three months and your parents had sent their first note. The scroll read that there has been no such luck looking for what they were looking for and they might take longer than expected. Then it went on explaining that you should be helping out even though there are maids to do all the chores and be sure you show your appreciation. They even explained you should join in the Hyuga's in training it could help you a lot. Naturally you wrote back explaining how much you've missed them and how bored you are. The best thing you thought of this place was that their garden was massive and the most fun you had was sitting there observing the nature. Hot tears blurred your vision as you continued to write, you were becoming homesick already. "H..hey f/n, I was wondering if you wanted to come watch Neji and I train." It was about time you got your own room too, it definitely was weird sharing a room with someone else.

"Yeah sure, just give me a minute. I'm just finishing up my note." You side wiping the tears from you face. You fixed yourself, rolled up the scroll and left the bedroom. Hinata stood there quietly waiting wearing the clothing she usually wore for training. She lead you down a hallway where Neji and Hiashi sat there patiently waiting. Hiashi patted a spot next to you surprising you with his action. You thought you were considered an outsider.

"I know it may seem like I'm shunning you but I promise you I'm not miss l/n. I'm only this way for Neji's sake. He's faces a terrible death of his father.... he's not very fond of someone whose not from the Hyuga family." Well that definitely explains a whole lot.

"O...oh...I understand I guess. I just wish he wouldn't shun me so much ya know?" You scratched the back of your head nervously as you watched the two beginning to face each other. You never seen that style of fighting. They moved swiftly and precisely. They were barely hitting each other. "That is amazing..." You stared at them in awe. Hinata struggled but Neji made it look like it was simple. Like how wind moves the grass, one graceful chain of movements.

"Us Hyuga's use a style called gentle fist." Hiashi began to explain everything about their lineage from their fighting style to the reason as to why Hizashi passed away. You were taken by surprised that Neji and Hinata were merely cousins but raised as brother and sister. And you felt sort of bad calling Neji cold for the way he treated you. It made a whole lot of sense as to the reason he acted the way he did. "That's enough, Hinata take a break. F/n why won't you try and give training a shot. I hear you are a student. I;m intrigued by what you can do." You head shot right towards Hiashi with a VERY loud...

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" You jumped from your seat in fear. "There is no way I could survive fighting Neji!" Hinata's jaw dropped shocked by the volume of your voice and at her father at that.

All he did was chuckle? "Haha, I mean you don't have to. It was just a suggestion. Unless you are afraid. I thought you being your fathers daughter you'd be a little bit more bold. But I guess I was wrong." He shrugged.

"I..I never said that...I don't have anything proper to train in right now and..."

"Tch, excuses." Neji's sassy voice broke the barrier; standing there with his arms crossed.

You gave a large sigh. You walked from the side of the room to the middle of the wooden floor. Taking a fighting stand position. You weren't all to great in taijutsu but your ninjutsu was fairly great for someone your age. The two of you were given the signal from then on.

-TIME SKIP-

Turned out-to everyone's surprise, that you were a great match to Neji. Neji's hands were on his knees as he gasped for air as you laid there groaning in pain. Luckily he skipped any vitals but definitely welted your body."I;m impressed miss l/n you are as your father said,"

"No kidding, she DOES have a bright future ahead of her." Neji stood up and looking in your direction. Is he finally warming up to you?

-LOL another time skip-

It was nearly 3 am when you woke up in a cold sweat. You dreamed again something fierce. It was about your mother. Lets be real here, you knew she was dying slowly. She had something that was incurable and that's why your parents left, to go find someone who carried something to cure her one way or another even subside the symptoms. She was so young yet she looked like she was 60, sometimes she couldn't move without crying out in pain. She was near to death, it was only in mere time. You hunched over your legs burying you face. "Why is this happening..." Sudden foots steps walked passed your room. Luckily for you your room was not far from the garden so you let yourself leave room. You wrapped yourself in a simple robe since it wasn't too cold outside and the lanterns were still lit on the tiny bridge that went over the coi pond. You took your journal with you. Walked towards to find another body standing there hanging over the railings. It was Neji?

"Can't sleep?" He spoke just keeping his focus on the rippling water.

"No, just a night terror." You explained,meekly taking a place by the boy. He seemed a little taken by it but let it slide. He was throwing something in the water, the fish would swim to eat where he threw what ever it was. Perhaps fish food?

"Aren't you a little old to have nightmares about monsters?" He didn't speak like he usually did in front of others. He acted sort of...normal.

"To tell you the truth, this fortuneteller told me that they were visions of soon to come events. I know it seems weird...but..."

"They're so real it could be real?" He looked at you sympathetically. "I mean I don't really get it, but I can believe it. I've read books about that sort of stuff. It usually holds a impact on someones life. Usually stress or worry causes this sort of thing. Is that why you're always writing or drawing? That is why you like immense gardens like this." He stared back down into the water. Did he know this all by observing. Frankly you were quiet shocked. You were also confused. In the beginning he wanted nothing to do with you but now he's getting real. You shook your mind out of a day dream and you guys spent the night talking about strange life phenomenons. You thought it was stupid he was all hung up on destiny but again. You really couldn't blame him for being the way he was.

-TIME SKIP-

It was over a year and you got another note. Again your parents still had no luck but you've been on their minds every single minute of every single day.They talked about the things they've seen though and that one day you could go see them. Again you wrote back saying you knew why they were out there. How betrayed you felt when they didn't tell you the truth. You found out on your own and to not blame anyone if they already knew what was happening. You also continued to talk about how much more you began to fit in and that Neji has warmed up to you immensely. It was a wondrous feeling. Regardless if they haven't spoken to you since

Ever since that night, every night before bed the two of you would sit out in the garden and discuss nearly everything. About your teams and the other kids you were in school with. Just anything really. Hiashi and Hinata watched as the two of you grew together.

You were beginning to get dressed when you heard the door slide open, it was Neji. Catching in the middle of sliding your shirt over your developed chest. Sure your were only 13, but that was no reason for him to not knock. "You perv!" You punched him square in the face sending him flying down the hall passing by Hinata, spooking her of course.

"Hey! It was by accident!" Neji stood up yelling back

"Well maybe if you would knock first we wouldn't be arguing!" You pouted crossing your arms. Shortly the two of you were at each other throats bickering back and forth, Hiashi stood next you both crossing his arms in disapproval.

"Neji, is that any way to treat a young woman and f/n is that any way to act like a lady?"The both of you said no in unison getting a laugh from Hiashi. "Its good to see you're getting along."

NEJI'S POV

Well wasn't that one hell of an awkward encounter. I never planned seeing a half naked woman before the age of at least 15... but this must be what being a teenage boy is suppose to be. I scratched the back of my head flipping through various magazines, These are nothing like seeing a woman in real life....

NORMAL POV

"Oh my God Hinata I'm so embarrassed." You groaned scarfing down a bowl of rice. The two of you sat there talking watching the small tb they had in the living room.

"I mean... isn't it to be expected. We are getting older..." Hinata took a bite of rice.

"Still..." You pouted again. You guys continued talking not only about the strange event but other stuff as well. You made your first friend with one the shyest girls in the universe. For some reason though she had opened up to you.

It was almost two years since your parents left to go find someone to cure this incurable disease. You waited outside the gates of the Hyuga house hold with Hiashi. Today was suppose to be the day to get any sign or news. Neji stood on the other side of you gripping your hand tightly. He felt you trembling with anxiety. A cart came racing down with the same horses carrying the same carriage with the same man inside. Your eyes filled with tears of joy, You were excited to see your mother and father again.. But there was just one problem. Your mother wasn't there. You thought they would have both come pick you up but she must be very ill and wanted to sleep in her own bed for a change. Your father stepped out and tried to manage a smile to see his grown daughter but there was no possible way he could. "Where's mother!? Is she at home?" Your fathers kind eyes were filled with sadness, weak and weary. The Hyugas' face dropped. They knew what had happened.

You didn't want to face the truth so you insisted on other things hoping they were true. "F/n, stop. We were too late. You mother....She passed away just after we passed the fire nation's border." He broke out in tears pulling you into his arms. You didn't want to hear it and you chose to ignore his words. instead you turned to stone and held your father there. Shocked, like it wasn't real. Like reality never hit you and you weren't sure how to react. Hiashi sent both of your friends inside. Standing there coldly, not saying a word. Minutes passed when the sobbing stopped. Large hands braced your slim shoulders and looked at you. "I'm so sorry f/n... You didn't even get to say goodbye" You felt your world crumble and you began crying, harder than ever before. Your knees gave out and you screamed. It was a cruel reality and everything slipped right out from under you. From the steps Neji and Hinata watched nearly feeling what you felt. Neji wanted to run out and caress you. But he knew that would be the wrong thing to do.

Then you stopped. You were a storm of emotions that stirred. You felt the wave of despair but another feeling over came you something that wasn't your own. Like someone touched your heart. "Father... She said... not to worry...."


	2. Neji X Reader-Since Childhood Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Three years after the death of your mother. You and Neji grew closer together more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is the smutty smut smut part soo uhhhh turn away if you dont wanna lol

3 YEARS LATER...

The wind carried birds along the cloudless skies with the sun at its highest point. You struggled to keep down the pages of your journal but it just wouldn't give you a break. You sighed and closed it feeling the spine of the book. It was engraved "To my Dearest daughter" on it. A gift that your mother made before she left on her journey. It was just given to you on your birthday. (Your father lost it during the move) Impatiently you sat there waiting for your best friend to come along. He told you he would be there this afternoon, there was just something he had to take care of. "Always waiting on the men." You huffed laying back on your arms.

"What was that f/n" A familiar voice yelled from the background. He climbed up the hill giving you a stern look.

"How the hell?..." You turned to see his long flowing hair with the wind. You loved how much more traditional he looked.

"I'm sorry I'm late but it took a little longer than expected." He took his spot next to you. God did he ever grow up to be just as gorgeous to this day. "Hinata had to run on a mission and couldn't tag along so she told me to tell you happy belated birthday and give you this." It was wrapped in a small slender box with a golden ribbon tied around it.

"She really shouldn't have... and its been nearly a month now..." You smiled sheepishly.

"Then maybe I should go take this back too then huh?" He smirked. He held a small box between his fingers in front of your face. The way the two of your acted towards each other was much more.. well lets just say you guys grew closer together. A kid named Naruto changed a whole lot of his out look on life, which you were every grateful for; that was a story for another day though.

"I mean... no...." You grabbed the box from him and proceeded to open the box until Neji stopped you.

"DON'T open it yet... wait until later. And please read this first." He pulled out a folded piece of paper from a pocket from inside his robe. He grasped your dainty hand and place it gently in your palm. "Its important you read it," You found it strange how he acted. You looked in his white stare, the tone of his skin tinted in a faint pink.

"Okaaayy..." You spoke suspiciously. "Anyways! I'm starving!I say lets go grab a bite to eat!" Your friend nodded happily in agreement.

-TIME SKIP-

The two of you just finished scarfing down the last bit of noodles from your bowls. It was passed supper time when you guys actually decided on going for some food. Seeing as people kept stopping you both on the street. Many of your friends asking why you guys weren't dating yet etc etc. All you guys did was laugh it off. I mean lets be realistic here, you had the major hots for him.But you could almost guarantee he already has his own fan club and most likely liked someone else.

You both agreed to wave off goodbye. Neji had things that needed to be done anyways.

You shoved the presents in your bag and along with your book. You received a new bag from your father as a gift, one that you were eye at for quite sometime.

Since the passing of your mother you and your father moved to a smaller complex closer to the center of the village. It was a nice place and quite small but all that land was going to waste if it was only the two of you. The lights were out in the house showing no one was home again. your father was probably out on a job ...again. You turned the key until you heard the click. You shut the door behind you and locked it. Switching on a light to see just a clean living room, the way you left it this morning. You hurried your way up the stairs to your bedroom, throwing your bag to the floor and falling onto the soft sheets of your bed. "mmm so comfy." You laid flat on the bed almost dozing off until you remembered the note you stuck in your pocket. Taking it out you were going to read it until you stopped..."Maybe I'll open Hinata's gift first." There were no strings attached and you did so. You pulled both of the small boxes out open the one you received from the girl first. It was a beautiful mahogany calligraphy brush set. The brushes were so beautiful and you were more than excited to put them to good use. Then was the note.

You began to read it.

'Now I know this is going to seem a little strange to you and a little bit of a coward of me to explain this in a note but here it goes. I care for you a lot. Ever since I met you five years ago my life has changed so much. Everything has become brighter. You have grown to be a significant part of my life and into such a stunning woman. With that though you have also given me a chance to live. Not only has my heart and mind become fond of you but so has my soul. Please accept this gift as a part as my gratitude. Let it remind you of the first time you saw that tree in my garden.

-Yours Truly, Neji

You felt your face begin to heat up. All you did was stare at the short note; unsure what to think. Then you grabbed the neatly wrapped gift slowly pulling the ribbon that was around it and pulling off the paper. "Here goes nothing." You opened it to see a sparkling white gold chain with an oval shaped pendant with the shape of a Sakura tree engraved. Your e/c eyes widened in surprise of the beautiful necklace. You pulled it around your neck clipping together in the back. You shuffled off your bed to look in the mirror. It was absolutely stunning. "Oh my God Neji..."

That was it! You had to go thank him. But then you stopped... It was nearly lights out at the household...they might not let you in. So you were going to sneak in.

-NEJI'S POV-

I pulled the door to my room close locking it behind me. My shower calmed my nerves a bit but still f/n remained on my mind. Every moment of every day did she stay there, I wondered what she was doing and was she ever thinking of me. The way you h/l would fall perfectly around her face and how happy she would look while painting here favorite things. I remember when we sat at our usual spot on the hill; she leaned against an oak tree staring at me as she painted a portrait. F/n is remarkably intelligent and honestly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Every movement she made was like a dance just for me, her body blossomed into something amazing.

Shocked I found myself naked with my towel no longer wrapped around my waist but on the floor as I grabbed my cock. The feeling was sensational and I couldn't stop myself. Waves of pleasure brought me to an all time high in only thinking how much better would it be of f/n was doing this for me... I hear myself call her name until I hear something dropping grabbing my distraction in shock.

-NORMAL POV-

You fell into the bedroom with a thud. "Ouch" You spoke rubbing yourself as you stood up. You looked up to see Neji laying in bed; naked, his hand on his hard-on and a bright red color covered his face. You stood there in shock unsure how to react.

"Well...um..h...hey.." Neji tried covering himself in embarrassment. But you had a sudden idea and a lustful smile etched your lips.

"Sh..." You spoke. "I'll take care of that for you..." You walked over to him stripping off your top layer of clothing leaving you in just your bra and shorts. Climbing on all fours you first straddled Neji leaving him absolutely shocked. You couldn't control your own actions, it was like passion had a grip on you and it wouldn't let go. Instead you let it take the lead and pushed your body further. You gave him a heated kiss taking him by surprise but soon melted into it. His tongue slid its way into your mouth as your tongues tied themselves together. You broke the kiss and immediately made your way down south.

"F...f/n, what are you...why are you..." His head laid back as you took his skin under you lips nibble and sucking marking him as yours down his toned torso.

"Because... I feel the same way." You looked at him bashfully. Finally you made it down to his still hardened member, dripping from pre cum. You were taken back by his size but nevertheless you found it far from intimidating. You licked the slit having a small taste of his sweet seed. Snaking your tongue around the head you grasped his cock at the base beginning to jerk. "Doesn't it feel better with me taking care of it for you?" He nodded staring down at you lustfully, loving the sight of you giving almost everything he desired. Neji laced his fingers through your hair as you began wrapping your mouth around him sending him well over the top. He growled in pleasure and you took him nearly to the edge. He pulled you up from his cock to stop you.

"Let me take it from here." He sat up on his knees pulling you into a kiss. One of his hands held you by the small of your back as he unclipped the cups that were hiding only part of your beauty. Pulling back you looked away blushing as he took in how perfect your breasts were. "Oh f/n.. it looks like you already wanted me." He flicked the hard sensitive bud making you whimper. "You better try and keep it down love..." You laid back on his bed sinking into the sheets Neji tasted you down your curves smelling the sweet sent of your lotion coating your skin. His hands traveled from your sides feeling the softness drove him crazy; your quiet moans certainly didn't help. In one swift movement he undid your shorts making you giggle.

"In a hurry I see" Neji looked at you slightly embarrassed. "Its fine, I can't wait to have you either." you said, giving him a reassured look. He hooked his fingers under your panties as you lifted your legs up assisting him taking them off. He stared in wonder at your pussy excited to give it a taste. He began to insert one finger and then a second causing you to moan a little louder. The Sensation was incredible and you wanted him to continue. He hooked his fingers up hitting your G-spot generously. He went down and lapped his tongue around your clit sending a a different sensation travel up your spine. You trembled in pleasure. He continue for a little while until it completely sent you over the edge nearly squishing his head between your legs. The man licked up the mess loving every last drop.

"My god f/n you taste amazing." He whispered deeply into your ear. Shuddering under his warm breath. His hair fell by your sides as his entire body towered over yours. You stared at him, the way he held you underneath and how loving he was you wanted him now and forever. You placed your hand on his muscular chest going in for a kiss, you tasted yourself on his lips. You smiled. Neji nervously placed himself at your entrance aware it may hurt you but all you did was pull him in with your legs slamming his member into making you squeal. The pain was insane but after a couple of slow thrusts you began to get use to him easily and bliss began to endorse your entire body. "Fuck, Your so tight." His lewd words took you by surprise almost sending you over the edge already. The fact you saw this man like this already had you in his bounds but to speak such things to you turned you on almost too much. You grabbed him by his shoulders and flipped you guys around so you were riding him. The way you looked grabbing your own breasts as you broke into pleasure drove him crazy. He grabbed your ass as you bounced on top. Your pace picked up quickly and you came in an instant your eyes rolling to the back of your head. Neji sat up holding your back in support kissing your neck as he thrusted up, you still rode out the orgasm, Neji almost couldn't handle it so he began to slow down, his finger tips tracing your body You came to but more lust filling your eyes. You climbed off and turned to all fours looking at him with want. He complied and inserted into you, this view was amazing. He grabbed your hair.You turned to see his look of desire, almost ready to release his seed. His loose hair draped down, it definitely gave him a whole lot of sex appeal. You sat up as he still thrusted but he held you by the stomach and sucked on your neck.

"Neji, I'm going to cum again." As his cock continued to reach your G-spot, you neared your peak. Neji scratched at your stomach and bit down on your neck as he grunt. With his last thrust he released his seed in you sending you over the edge. You both shared the moment of ecstasy; taking breaths of pure release.

Laying onto the bed you both closed your eyes and you rolled over to his chest. "So um... thanks for the necklace."

Neji chuckled as he kissed you forehead. "I guess you're welcome. Does this mean we're together now?"

You looked at him lovingly. "Of course." The two of you whispered, talking until you had both fallen asleep.


End file.
